


Intangible Things

by monodramatic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, this sucks but here it is anyways, trans characters written by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: When Linhardt thinks about it, he finds he’s never really cared what people call him. When people use such arbitrary words as “man” and “woman,” he can’t understand why anyone would care. And he’s never cared much about what people think of him in any regard, so why is this any different?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Intangible Things

**Author's Note:**

> super short drabble about nb linhardt. hes just a vague bundle of mage robes and i think thats very sexy of him.
> 
> shoutout to gghero (and the rest of the linspar server) for brainstorming with me

When Linhardt thinks about it, he finds he’s never really cared what people call him. When people use such arbitrary words as “man” and “woman,” he can’t understand why anyone would care. And he’s never cared much about what people think of him in any regard, so why is this any different?

What do those words even mean, anyways? What makes someone a man or a woman? When he was young it seemed easier. Men looked one way, and women looked one way, but now he knows people like Felix and Leonie (And himself, really) who blur those lines. What used to be simple is now grey and messy, and it gets him thinking from time to time.

Only sometimes, though. He has more important things to focus on than what two inconsequential words mean. He has Crests to study and naps to take, so he resigns all this gender business to be something Future Linhardt can put his energy into. Eventually. Probably. But Linhardt is nothing if not a slave to his own curiosity, so he still finds himself wondering.

From what he understands so far, he guesses it must be something intangible. Something people are born with. Most people. It’s certainly not necessary, so there’s no reason everyone would have it. His best conclusion right now is that it’s something you have to know about yourself, and you are whatever you say you are. Intangible things are always funny that way. That’s why they’re so interesting.

Linhardt supposes that if he was asked, if he was _really_ pressed for an answer, he would say he’s a man. It’s convenient. It ends the conversation. People are satisfied. He doesn’t think it’s any more or less correct than “woman” or even “thing,” but that’s the answer people don’t question as much, and he doesn’t care about much else. Small talk like that is a waste of time he could spend doing more important things. Like researching. Or napping. The only thing he can really be certain of is that it matters quite a bit to some people, but very little to him. He can be happy with that, and he files that away for Future Linhardt to come back to later.

As long as he can be left to himself, Linhardt finds he doesn’t really care.


End file.
